A Dream That Becomes A Reality
by Paramoregeek
Summary: B'Elanna and Tom in a different time line fell in-love and spilt apart but does a sudden time change bring them together again. Or will being on Voyager be as hard as keeping a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek Voyager, I don't own the characters. Plot I made up.**

**A/N: Hey guys umm I don't know how I came up with story probably I was do a hike. It's a little different to my other story I was actually thinking of this while I was hiking for ages. 15 hour hike can you believe it trust me not that fun! Anyway enjoy it.**

**B'Elanna's POV.**

_What the hell is the time wow its 7:30am shit I am late. _I thought as I walked all the way to the station Seven is not going to be please with me. Today we were suppose to meet at Caulfield station at 8am sharp or she will dig our heads in. I was half way from Ormond station and saw my train was at the station.  
"OH FUCK!" I cursed as I spirited with my hiking pack on my back as heavy as it is. I was hoping I could make it in time but as I reach the platform it left.  
"OH FUCKING HELL YOU GOT TO BE SHITING ME!" I cursed again not realizing I said it out loud. I went to check the timetable the next one was coming in 9mins, I looked at my phone for the time it was 7:49 shit was I able to make it in time. I sent a text to Seven saying I was going to be late and begged her to not kick my head in.

20secs later I got a text back saying not to worry you're not the one that slept in and that is running 30mins late. _Thank god._ My train arrived at the station I bored it, the train was always jam packed with people going to work or Tafe or so on. I grabbed out my Ipod and changed the song that I was listening to, to _Funhouse _by Pink god I love her music. _Now arriving at Glenhuntly._ Yay Glenhuntly station wooot not the place I wanna be at the moment. I was hoping to spend my holidays laying around oh no I had to say yes to going to Anglesea. It was last week we had a unit canoucle meeting as I was taking minutes and not paying attention much Admiral Paris had to ask me to go on this hike. I said yes of course then Seven was like are you sure you wanna come hiking then, my ex Vorik had burst out laughing. But then again I laughed along with him everyone just looked at us then we told them about my hiking accident that happened earlier this year.

It was a cadet training hike and we were walking along the track I started to walk backwards to take a photo _(stupid I know)_ then crashing down and twisted my ankle. We then had to turn back Vorik and Walter ran ahead of us to get help and so on little did they know we were only 3hrs behind them. _Now arriving at Caulfield. _Thank god I got off the train and went to find Seven, I walked down a ramp and saw Seven and Ensign Michael waiting for me and another Ensign.  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late I missed the train." I said to Seven.  
"It's alright B'Elanna." Seven said. "We're just waiting for Ensign Lon who sure likes to be late all the time." I sighed in relief I took my pack and placed it on the ground as we waited for Ensign Lon. God he takes forever I am really willing to rip his throat out.  
"I'm going to get a ticket let me know when Ensign Lon arrives." Seven said.

I just nodded so did Ensign Michael, I continue listening to my Ipod as we waited, I then saw Michael's mouth moving as he said finally under his breath. Lon finally arrived at the station,_ wooot we can finally leave_. I thought as Seven comes back with her ticket but like I said earlier I didn't really want to go I wanted to stay home or at least be on a starship being the chef Engineer but no here I am hiking my butt off. I hope Seven is pleased because I'm not.  
"Oh how lovely Lon mother has come to send us away like little children." I said under my breathe, Seven and Michael laughed they believe I was being funny , I wasn't.  
"Hello guys how are you on this morning?" Lon's mother asked us.  
"Fine… Tired." We all replied, so we agree it's an eerily morning we're tired and tonight I am going to miss out on talking to Harry. Harry is a good best friends of Toms, Harry helped me through some things even when Tom and I were on a break. I was in love with Tom I loved him a lot it was hard when he puts on a break I cried a lot and became the most stubbornness person you ever met. That and most people would just run for the nearest air lock but not Tom never him, he would put up with my crap and fight me. That's when I started to love him but according to Chakotay I started to like Tom when I first met him god I hate it when he's right.

Seven and I grabbed our packs and headed to the station while the boys chit chat like little girls in the school yard. Our train arrived yet still jam packed with people entering into work and stuff, I'm glad we picked the weekday instead of the weekend not really.  
"So what do you want to carry?" Seven asked me as she placed the gear she brought with her down on the ground.  
"Let me guess we're using 21centuary cooking gear and tents?" I asked her, Seven just nodded. Great well I actually can't talk for I brought with me the same kind of gear as well. As each time we stopped at a station two or three people would get off and five or six people would get on it was just stupid really. We then finally arrived at Southern Cross station, we got off the train and walked over to get tickets to our next train that was going to leave in 20mins plenty of time. Once we grabbed our ticket's we headed over to the train and boarded it just so we can grabbed our seats. We sat down and waited for the train to go before halving off what we need to carry.

I was going to carry poles, pegs , the cooking gear and they fly to the tent. About 20mins in the train ride to Geelong we did all the separating of the gear and went back on to talking. I was planning to sleep for awhile but couldn't cause Seven was talking to me.

After an hour train ride we finally arrived at the station leaving the train and boarded the bus that will lead us to Jan Juc. We grabbed our seats and sat for another 30mins, it was the most interesting bus ride ever with Seven talking about her boyfriend. _Damn bitch knew I was having relationship issues don't need to fucking rub in my bloody face that you're relationship is going so fucking well. _It was just as well that I didn't threaten or tried to break her leg I've been trying to keep my anger under wraps ever since that break down when Vorik dumped me last year. God I was such a wreck but then again he taught me how to hate him so I started hating him there is no shame in that right.

We arrived at our stop and discovered that we were not at the right stop. W_ell done Seven you got us at the wrong spot are you planning to loses each and one of us today? _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again… just wanted to say that the places that was used for the hike in the story was the same area as the hike I went on. I have to admit it was easier to use that then just a random area that I have to use Google maps on. **

It's five hours in to the hike and we've gotten lost once so far but believe me I have to say that the map that Seven was carrying wasn't all that good as Seven thought. We got to most of the check point's fine had lunch and snacks on the way there was no problem so I was leaded to believe. Turns out we end up getting lost at Bells Beach and couldn't get Point Addis so we just have to cross the beach and see where it takes us.  
"B'Elanna I need you to give me head stat." Michael said thinking only with his stupid dick.  
"I don't play hocker if you think I will think again because I swear I'll break your fucking neck." I felt like a rage was building up, I always hated Michael ever since he just been a total ass to me.

We walked what feels to be half an hour with Michael going,  
"I need a break I smoke 3 packs a day give me a rest please come on. Let me rest I'm tired." Well aren't we fucking all if he didn't take as much breaks as he did we would be there already but no he had to be a total tool. After Michael had his break he then started again,  
"B'Elanna when we get to the campsite you'll give me head yer?" That is it I can't deal with it any more I need to kill him but I promise Admiral Paris not to kill, rip apart, destroy, break or dislocate anyone's bones. Even if they did annoy me can't break a promise to an Admiral if I did it was most likely that I would have to train cadets and I was in no mode to train them, I'm not cut out for captain only engineering nothing else.

"Look here dick thinker," I said in a firm tone, "Just because you haven't had sex in what 3 months doesn't mean you can pick on me and expect me to give you fucking head. I'll most likely rip your balls off and spit roast them then feed them to my dog." I then walked ahead o the group and continue to where we were supposed to be camping, Seven knew I was pissed off and she kept by me. _Maybe she's not a bitch after all._

**Tom POV.**

I woke up to no one by my side maybe I should face the fact's I missed B'Elanna I want her again, she made me feel complete even being with her was just like nothing really matter expect her. But I wanted more out of her and she wouldn't give me that so I break our relationship off because she wasn't going to give me what I want. Harry then tells me how much of an idiot I am and I couldn't agree more with him, I was supposed to look after Harry but Harry knew what was best for me. B'Elanna kept me under control but yet most people would just say she's a bitch, they never got to know her as much as I did with her.

B'Elanna always told me that she wasn't ready, but I wanted her so badly I would try to get it my way but it never helped. So I ended it and started to be one playboy sleeping with most of the girls. With the girls I slept with I never knew how much that I didn't like it with them or how much I miss B'Elanna. I got out of bed, heading to the sonic shower.  
"Computer Music." I said, "80's rock."  
"Band?" Computer asked.  
"Japan, Nightporter." I climbed in the sonic shower, got the computer to start the sonic shower. By the time I was finish with the shower Harry walks in to our apartment and shouted out really good news .  
"Guess who got us a job on a star ship as you as the pilot and chief CONN officer and me as chief Operations officer?" Harry said in excitement.  
"Was it my doing when I slept with one of the captains of the USS Melbourne?"  
"Very funny Tom she was planning to throw you in the brig besides it's not the USS Melbourne."

"Then which ship Harry?" I raised my eye brow to him.  
"It's a new ship Starfleet says its standard issues, one of the best in the fleet it's the USS Voyager."  
"Voyager you say?" I asked him, "Did you sleep with the captain because if you did that's a page out of my book." I teased Harry always followed poetical, rules and the prime directive never has he bend the rules or broke them he was as some would say a captain's pet. Even in when it comes to relationships he never has cheated or lie sure he could be a heart breaker but that's about it.  
"Tom this is the biggest break through for us isn't it great?"  
"Yer I suppose."  
"Tom what's wrong now? It's not about B'Elanna now is it?" Damn guy knew me too well I mean after all he introduce me to B'Elanna and I'll never forgot that day. It was back at Starfleet Academy and me and Harry were messing around _(now he was a little of a rebel then)_ until this half Klingon and half human girl came up to us.

Harry recognized her I was about to disappear when he told me that she was my blind date for tomorrow night_ (way to ruin the surprise for me, I know.) _He then pretend that he had to leave something about he has to get to bed early because he had to give a speech to the admiral in the morning. So he left me with my blind date she told me her name was B'Elanna and asked me if she wanted to join her for a drink I said yes and got my jacket. We were at a bar talking and getting to know each other over beer then I started to have feelings for her, I placed my hand on her thigh and slowly moved my hand up. I thought I was going the right thing by me but she twitch and she moved away from me and sighed.  
"You wanted to get in my pants didn't you?" B'Elanna asked.

"No!" I replied.  
"It's ok you don't have to lie to me."  
"No I didn't, I wouldn't push you into something that you don't want to do. I was planning to kiss you though I didn't mean to give you the wrong message when I touch your thigh." I smiled at her and grabbed her hand, she turn away blush that was the first time I saw a Klingon blush. I had admit she was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. She then looked at me before saying.  
"If you make me blush in public again I'll break your leg."  
"Do you always say that to your dates on the first night?"  
"Well if they just made me blush like you have then yes otherwise no."

I laughed believing B'Elanna was joking, she just glared at me and said,  
"I wasn't joking." I stopped laughing all together she was tough. I never forget her Harry and her stayed in contact they were really best buds he was like her big bro if you asked me. I stop talking to her when that happens I realized I missed her so I tried everything to get her off my mind but it didn't work. She has been on my mind and I missed her, I wanted her badly.

"Tom?" Harry said looking at me weary.  
"Yer?"  
"You got a date in ten minutes with Susan are you ready for it?"  
"Oh that's right Susan nah I'm ready." I staired at him he knows that I won't be able to stay with Susan doesn't it show I need B'Elanna, what has she done to me. I am under B'Elanna's spell maybe I should call her later right now its date time.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Finally we arrived at the camp site Seven and I were still pissed at the boys well mostly at Michael I couldn't deal with his lame old head jokes. Seven and I started to pitch our tent up, I was tired and so was Seven. It was a long day for both of us if the boys wouldn't be fucking jerks but it wasn't Seven's fault she knows that. As soon as the tent was up and ready to sleep in we didn't bother with dinner, just set up our bed and went to sleep while the boys had dinner. For some reason that night I started to dream about Tom, I know I missed him I wanted him back.

"_Tom where are we going?" I asked Tom, he was taking us somewhere in the mountains just us.  
"I told you'll see trust me B'Elanna." He said as he stopped and kissed me on the forehead which caused me to blush. We finally get to the top and there was a rose path leading to the tent, I glared at him. Tom was never the type to do this sort of stuff or maybe he was.  
"A little campsite just for us two that is all you and me." Tom said as he came close to me placing his hands around my waist._

_Tom pulled me close to him I wrapped my arms around his neck, his forehead was on mine he then kissed me on the lip soft at first. My hands then moved down to his waist line he pulled out of our kiss and looked at me.  
"You wanna go through this?" He asked me not sure if I would go through with it or not.  
"Just shut up don't question me just take me. Take me now Tom." My lips crashed against his lips he picked me up bridal style and walked us into the tent. He placed me down on top of the sleeping bags then quickly closed the tent doors. Tom got on his hand knees and started crawling towards to me in a sexy way. _

_He then climbed on top of me and started to plant kissed from my neck to my lips, I gasped for air as he kissed me again. I moved my hands over to the buttons of his shirt and started slowly undoing them, Tom's hands slowly slid up my shirt on to my skin. Tom rips my shirt over my head and throws it to the side he reaches his hands behind my back and unclasps my bra, he slowly pulls the straps off my shoulders and throws it to the ground. I slid his shirt off and placed my hands on his hot six packed body, Tom started planting kisses from my neck to my chest there he starts to kiss my breast then cup them where he rubbed and kneading making me moan. _

_I rolled him on to his back allowing me to climb on top of him there I started undoing his belt, Tom's hands moved up my body and started to pull me close to him where he kissed me tender. I start working his pants off when I started to suddenly hear._  
"B'Elanna wake up now we got a problem." It was Seven it sounded really important._ I groaned into Tom's kisses he kissed me leading to my ear where he whispered.  
"Don't wake up."_

My eyes then fledged open and seeing Seven on top of me after trying to shake me awake.  
"Shit," I said as look to Seven being on top of me, "Err why are you on top of me?" I asked Seven with a confused look on my face.  
"Was trying to wake you up because there is something you should see." Seven replied as she got off me. I got up and put on my boots and got out of the tent to find that the boy 's tent was phasered off the planet and the boy's body on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked Seven.  
"It happened over night there was an attack I can't be sure we need to heading out of here and fast." She replied I couldn't agree more.

**TPOV.**

After dinner with Susan she asked me to come back to her place so I did. We walked to her place just talking yet my feelings for B'Elanna was still there I couldn't hide it forever I knew I need to talk to her again to see her. But yet I was still on this date with a girl who is fucking good looking but also is no B'Elanna. We arrived at Susan's door I kissed her before she said,  
"Would you like to come in for a coffee?" I might as well go in right its only a night it's not like I'm going to be seeing her again.  
"Yer sure." I replied, Susan opens and the door. Susan walked in I followed behind and walked in to the living room.

Susan went in to the kitchen made some coffee while I went to sit down in the living room. For some reason I don't wanna go through with this but then again its only the night and I am leaving tomorrow. Susan came back in the living room with two cups of coffee she placed then on the coffee table as she leaned down I could see down her bra. Susan didn't notice as she sat next to me placing her hand on my thigh I picked up my coffee and took a sip little did I know Susan started to slowly rub my thigh as I place my coffee down.  
"Hey listen, before we go any further," I said as I was short on breath as her rubbing driving me wild making my dick slowly trying to rise out of my jeans. "I have the typical male problem of no follow through; never remember to call after a date." Before Susan came in close to kiss me she stop and staired at me, slowly turning away thinking for a few minutes then turned to me and said,

"Fuck it, let's just continue." She got up slowly walked shaking her ass at me making to have no choices but to follow. She stops at the door biting her lip I kissed her before she pulls me into her room and shutting the door behind me. As she tries to push me up against the door I turned so she was up against the wall kissing her slowly making my hands going down over her breast and around her back so I could unzip her dress. Susan tangled her hands into my hair; I slowly unzipped her dress standing a center meter to let it slide down to the ground her naked grace of a body staired at me. Susan slid down her hand and pulled my shirt off throwing it to the side she then got down on her knees and undid my belt and unzipped my fly I picked her from the ground and kissed her. Throwing her on to bed climbing on top of her planting kisses from her stomach to her lips my hands went behind her back just so I can unclasps her bra slowly sliding her bra off.

My hands cupping her breast rubbing them and kneading them, I then took one of them in my mouth sucking on the tip making her moan. Susan pushed me on to my back climbed on top of me, opening her legs she grabbed hold of my pants and slide them off so fast, there in my boxers I have my cock rising up planning to a rip a hole in them. Susan slide her hand down my pants rubbing her hand on my dick which caused me to gasped then she pulled my boxers, she took my dick in to her mouth starting sucking up and down twisted her tongue around my head. She got up I flipped her down so I could be on top I moved my cock in her slowly before she took hit from my hard thrust into her, Susan moaned as I continue. As I continue thrusting in to her I then saw B'Elanna in Susan, Susan became B'Elanna I've must have been imagining things.  
"Fuck!" I growled as I thrust in to her faster, Susan moaned loudly I grabbed her tits and started squeezing them as kissed her so tender but yet again B'Elanna's face was there why am I seeing that?


	4. Chapter 4

**TPOV**

It was five am and I had to be at Starfleet at six, I quickly and swiftly got out of Susan bed grabbing my clothes off the floor quickly putting them on. Walking out of the bedroom I crept out to the front door and walking all the way to my apartment, opening the door to see my uniform was in Harry's hand.  
"So red for me?" I asked him weirdly.  
"Yer red for you, by the way how did your date with Susan go?"  
"Despite everything went well and as you can see slept with her and left in the morning usual stuff, the only thing is that.."  
"That what?" Was I really going to tell him, I can't just say well during sex I fucking pictured B'Elanna no not just pictured her I was having sex with B'Elanna.  
"You know what don't worry about it." I grabbed my uniform and head off my room to get change, there was no point telling him that he will probably just think I'm weird, but then again he knows me to well.

After changing Harry and I headed off to Starfleet to get the next shuttle over to Voyager, only thing was we weren't with the main crew shuttle oh no, no we were in the shuttle with the captain. Now being in a shuttle with a captain that would not be exciting but for Harry, as soon the captain took one step on to the shuttle Harry quickly stand at attention and nudge me to do the same. _(Captain's pet.)_  
"At ease," The captain said, Harry just smile and said,  
"Yes ma'am." The captain looked at him and said,  
"Ensign relax it's not crunch time, I'll let you know when it is" Next person to come aboard was my father Admiral Paris, and yet again Harry stands at attention and I had no choice but to stand as well.

"At ease men" He said then he looked at me and said, "You lieutenant stand." Harry looked at me; I stood up and look at him.  
"Yes sir." I said, the captain too looked at me.  
"Kathryn this is my son, Tom Paris I expect him to at the helm at all times you will find his flying skills use full." I can't believe he just did that again, it's a partly hard to show a captain how really good I was at flying a starship so my father like always if he see what ship I have been a signed to he would introduce me to the captain of the star ship and ask them to make sure I fly their ship.  
"Umm sir with all due respect I was hoping to show captain…" I said then the captain filled in my blank,  
"Janeway, Captain Janeway."  
"Thank you Captain Janeway my flying skills on the ship not win it firsthand."

"Nonuse, I rather recommend it to her personally." My father said as he raised his tone with me,  
"With all due respect… Father I just rather do it without a little Admiral help, recommending fine but asking and trusting Janeway here to give it to me firsthand seems not fair."  
"Tom Paris!" Then Captain Janeway butted in,  
"Gentlemen, Gentlemen! I will like to see Tom's flying firsthand alright, and sir I will take your recommendation into consideration. Does that sound good?" I looked at my father dead in the eye and said,  
"Yer seems reasonable."  
"Fine agreed we'll do that."

I sat back down even though we were near Voyager already, always hated it when I can never talk or just look out the window at the ship.  
"The U.S.S Voyager," the crewmen said, "it has 15 decks, it's equipped with bio-neural gel packs, designed to increase processing better speed and better organize processed information. Voyager has also been equipped with a class-9 warp drive." The crewmen continue talking for ages I got back into my seat.  
"Oh captain," My father said I just happening to be ears dropping, "your chief of engineer B'Elanna Torris and Seven will be meeting you at Star Base 13." My eyes widely open as I turned to look at Harry. Harry didn't even look at me, he knew something that I didn't does that mean I get her back?

**BPOV.**

As we hiked for hours on end I couldn't help to think that maybe bring a phaser on a hike wasn't a bad idea after all. We were running late Seven and I was supposed to be boarding Voyager in thirty minutes but the fact both guys on this hike have been turned in to ash left with something odd in the air. Heading to the closes shuttle station to get on the next shuttle to Voyager, as their new chief Engineer I will be happy to work on Voyager.  
"Seven how long will it take for us to get the shuttle station?" I asked,  
"At this spend we will get to the earliest shuttle that will get to voyager. We must keep going, Captain Janeway will expecting us soon I am guessing." Seven replied. I looked at her confused by what she said, Seven sighed and kept on walking I gave her a weird look then continue walking beside her.

Hike packs on our backs, phaser on stun, walking until our feet bleed is what Seven said to me this morning before we left the destroyed camp site. Heading down the roads not that far from the shuttles docks, I looked at Seven as yet I was still puzzled by what she meant by Janeway is expecting us soon, either Janeway is meeting us at the docks or Seven is going out with the captain. _HANG ON! Janeway and Seven no… wait no way I don't think so wait… _I started thinking to make sure I wasn't confused I honesty hope I didn't say it out loud. We reach the shuttle docks and walked to our dock surprisingly our dock was the captains dock and no one I repeat no one is allowed to use it.  
"Captain Janeway's hiking party I presume?" The crewmen asked.  
"Yes we are, it's only the two off us please inform that to the Captain." Seven replied. We got into to the shuttle placing the packs in one of the bag bay. I got to say the captains shuttle looks better then the shuttles that the crew uses. Champagne on ice, holodeck, room to walk around instead of sitting around, how the hell did Seven get all this.

I got to admit I believe Seven is dating the captain, poor Chakotay he tried to get with her on several occasions but got rejected each time I did tell him she was way too good for him.  
"How the heck did you get the captains shuttle for us?" I asked Seven that question was on my mind the whole time we got on the shuttle and left orbit to get to Star base 13, to get to well Voyager.  
"It just so happens that Janeway and I are well… more than friends." Seven answered as she looked down at her feet.  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"The captain and I are dating no joke and it just so happens we are not to shear this with anyone. So if I hear anyone finding out about this I will assimilate you." Seven said in a serious tone of voice. I nodded back even though she was disconnected from the Borg hive mind you can never be too safe around her. Arriving at star base 13 waiting for Voyager to be on its way yet all is left to do is wait till Voyager comes and I thought we were going to be late it just so happens we made it before Voyager.

After five hours Voyager finally arrived at star base13, greeted by the captain personally it was surprising that she would do that but then again the only reason for that is so she could see Seven.  
"B'Elanna Torres, Seven of Nine we'll be having a staff meeting in 0300." Janeway told us, "Here are your rooms, and your uniform. And meeting like I said at 0300." I nodded and waited to be dismissed. Hopping to be dismissed now but the captain continue talking to us, I was beginning to think maybe if I should ask to leave (nicely otherwise I will be getting the huge talk again from Janeway).  
"Captain, can I please head off to my quarters and be ready for the first staff meeting?" I asked.  
"Yes Lieutenant you may." Janeway replied. I head to Voyager in a shuttle, once the shuttle was docked on to Voyager I headed out trying to get my quarters without bumping into people.

Getting in the turbo lift, waiting for awhile until the turbo lift stop at deck seven when Tom came in, I looked up from my data pad and gulped. I didn't know what to do I couldn't just go and hide now he was in the turbo lift with me, just when I thought I could have a ship all to myself in a way.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys just going to let you know since I have moved out and now been living with my cuz I am going to have a few long times trying to update the story. But over the time I have been there I had some time to think, cry and learn new stuff. So yer but other than that it's been fun I guess any way continue on reading the story and don't need to listen to me talking away.**

**TPOV.**

Waiting at the turbo lift on deck seven with the data pad in my hand going over my duty shifts on the bridge and in sick bay. It was then the turbo lift doors open and there standing was B'Elanna I held a shock impression for a minute then quickly shake it off but it was too late B'Elanna already saw it I walked in to the turbo lift normally. As soon I got on the doors closed and there was silence in the room what was I going to say should I just say hi or should I just not. Before I even say anything B'Elanna broke the silence.  
"Hey."  
"Hey yourself." I replied.  
"How have you been?"  
"Umm I've been better, how about you?" I noticed that us talking was a good start last time we bumped into each other we never talked and it got weird.  
"Like you said I could be better." She sneaked in a little smile which she then hides from me.  
"Computer, hold turbo lift. B'Elanna this is…" I begin to say but B'Elanna cut in.

"You know what after trying to get over you it's been hard, and knowing that I still have feelings for you and…." B'Elanna stopped talking as I kissed her… one minute I just kissed B'Elanna and she is still pissed at me in a way…. But I kissed her what is going on in my head. Pulling out of the kiss B'Elanna looked at me for a peek second before crashing her lips on to mine and wrapping her arms around my neck, I move my hands down to her waist to hold her close to me. B'Elanna pulled us out of the kiss and looked at me before saying,  
"We shouldn't be doing this."  
"Why not?" I asked in confusion as I kissed her neck.  
"We're senior staff plus you might have someone else." B'Elanna replied walking away from me.  
"You think I would be with someone else right now?"  
"Yer fly boy I do."

"Well as a matter of fact I don't have someone else cause…"  
"Cause what?" B'Elanna asked. B'Elanna's arms were folded across her chest I had to be careful now, I can't say that I think about her and imagine her while I with another girl.  
"You what now?" B'Elanna said. Shit I said it out loud.  
"You know what don't worry, computer resume turbo lift." I said trying to get out of what I said.  
"No computer delay that order, what did you say." Shit I was doomed there was no way out of this, B'Elanna heard what I said.  
"It just so happen that I can't stop thinking about you and the fact that I notice that I have made a big mistake letting you go. There was not a day that I don't stop thinking about you and hoping that I will see you again."I said. B'Elanna laughed thinking I was joking and yet I don't believe I was joking at all, I looked at B'Elanna with a serious look but never did she buy it.

"Do you really think I will believe that?" B'Elanna said as she continued laughing at me.  
"You're not the one that is actually fantasizing about the other during sex!" I stop and realized what I said I turned away and looked at the wall of the turbo lift.  
"You did what now?" B'Elanna asked me I didn't turn back to her I kept on looking at the wall. It was a good idea at the time but never the less B'Elanna has ways of making me look at her. I couldn't hide it from B'Elanna she has ways of making me talk.  
"Tell me Tom, what did you do?" B'Elanna asked once more.  
"I… Err… I ummm…" I started to say.  
"Come on out with it."  
"I dream of you while having sex with another woman alright!" I finally admitted to B'Elanna. Not the proudest moment in my whole entire life. As I turned back to look at B'Elanna I could see glazing stare at me. Like I said this isn't the proudest moment in my whole entire life.

**BPOV.**

After so many hours in the turbo lift with Tom discovering the fact that Tom had been fantasizing about me while having sex. I mean sure we haven't done it and for a good reason Ensign Vorik and I had a relationship that involved sex and I can be honest after the breakup it was just unbearable. Never again I thought after that but I guess I can prove myself wrong.  
"B'Elanna you ok?" Tom asked. I wasn't too sure if I was ok, I mean Tom really fantasizing about me after all the women he has been with or well done and all he can think about me was this a joke? Was I really to believe Tom or was he trying to fool me?  
"Look B'Elanna I never wanted to tell you that but you got it out of me." Tom spoke again.  
"Are you joking? Are you being for real? It's not one of your tricks to get me in the sack?" I start to question him. Tom just looked at me before saying,  
"I know you B'Elanna, and I know that our relationship wasn't about the sex. The least thing I want to do is to get in your pants now. I just want you back." Tom said.

This was too much information in five minutes, so I got the turbo lift to resume and we were silent for a while till I got off the turbo lift. As the lift pulled up to deck 5 I walked out of the turbo lift heading to my quarters leaving Tom standing in the turbo lift. This was all too confusing not only that this was all weird Tom left me , he left me because I didn't for fill his needs. That's what he said. I reached my quarters walking through the door I place my pack down and sat confused by what Tom had said, we was talked about in the turbo lift.  
"Was I to believe this?" I asked myself in a whisper. This just need to get out of my brain, I need to get distracted, I need to do something, I got to stop thinking about this. I know seeing how I'm in uniform I'll go to…  
"All senior staff report to the briefing room." The captain said over the com. I'll go to the meeting, even if Tom is there. A meeting might keep my mind off things before my first duty shift, actually I might head over to the holodeck keep myself off this thought and confusion.

I started walking out of my room heading to the turbo lift. Tom didn't need to say those things in the turbo lift but he did, but why… why did he need to say that? He said he never wanted to tell me but I got it out of him. How the hell did I do that? It's impossible! The only way he can get it out is by doing it himself and not through me. I walked in the Turbo lift and command it to go to Deck 1 Bridge. God I'm getting a headache over this. I really didn't need this I know I really didn't need this. I start to pace a little bit in the turbo lift; my head was about to implode this is all I know at the moment. The turbo lift stop and the doors open. I walked out on the deck to continue heading for the briefing room for the staff meeting. The captain, Seven, Chakotay, the Doctor, and Nelix were already sitting and waiting for two others.  
"Commander welcome please take a seat." The captain said. I smiled then sat down next to Seven. The door then open, Harry and Tom walked in and took their seats next to each other. Tom was sitting across the other side of the table from me. We were facing each other I turned away from him and waited for Tuvok. It's unlike him to be late… wait this isn't right.

"I called this meeting for one reason and one reason only." Janeway began, "the Borg have Tuvok"  
"Last night Tuvok and a small group of people were on a shuttle to Deep Space Nine." Chakotay said, "Only they didn't make it, last transmission from the shuttle was at 0800."  
"Let me guess," Tom said, "Our mission should we choose to accept it is to save them from the Borg?"  
"Very good Tom." Kathryn replied, "It won't be easy mission so I want everyone to work in pairs so Harry and Seven you two will work on how to infiltrate the Borg cube. Tom, B'Elanna and Chakotay you will prep for the away mission. Understood?"  
"Understood." We all replied. The captain called dismissed and everyone left the conference room I stayed behind hoping for some advice from well the captain.  
"Captain I need to ask you about something." I said.  
"Yes Commander what is the matter?" Should I really tell her that I'm uncomfortable working with Tom because he is my ex? That would not help me on my first away mission.

"Umm… It's nothing never mind." I replied. The captain raised her eye brow at me, she knew I was covering something.  
"Is it something to do with the away mission?" She asked. Do I dare say it?  
"No… don't worry captain its nothing. I was actually thinking if I can quickly check engineering first before I go on this away mission."  
"The warp core will still be there when you get back."  
"Ahh but I haven't seen engineering on this ship."  
"Commander, it will be here you get back. Now is there anything else."  
"No ma'am."  
"Good, now get to your post we need you on this."  
"Captain." I said as I left the room. I headed to my quarters. I guess I'm going to be stuck with Tom on a way mission.


End file.
